


Penetrated

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Dean, Doctor Castiel, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soldier Dean, Sort Of, Sounding, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean has no idea what Doctor Novak is doing but he ispositivehe doesn't want the Doctor to stop.





	Penetrated

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: Historical, sounding, Dean/Cas. Sorry to make it so random ;)

“Doctor?” Dean leaned up as best he could against the restraints that Doctor Novak had strapped over his ankles, hips and chest. 

“Sometimes the strangest things feel good,” the Doctor murmured as if he were talking to himself. “Don’t worry, Mr. Winchester. I can treat what ails you.” A gentle hand on his chest pushed him back against the cot.

The Doctor was touching him.

Dean’s heartbeat hastened.

A cool breeze flapped the tent flaps, brushed over his skin, chilled the come pooled on his belly. They were far from civilization, far from the army that had marched without them. Doctor Novak had told their liege that Dean was sick.

Maybe the Doctor had even believed that.

Given how much time Dean had spent naked since then, how much time they’d both spent naked, how many places they’d touched each other, Dean suspected the Doctor no longer thought him sick - at least not in body. 

Warm, confident hands cupped Dean’s limp cock. The touch was electric, far too intense after all they’d done together over the preceding hours. The Doctor wore nothing but the leather apron he wore for operations; it was impossible to tell if he was aroused, but Dean couldn’t fathom growing hard again.

Something stiff tickled at the tip of his cock.

“What are you--”

Pressure exploded outward as something thick and solid slid into his body. Every muscle went tense, rejecting the intrusion, but he couldn’t force whatever it was out, couldn’t resist. Deeper and deeper it slid into him. Tears leaked from Dean’s eyes.

The movement stopped.

Dull pleasure thrummed outward.

Competing impulses screamed for Dean to urinate, to get whatever was in him out, for him to relax.

Doctor Novak stepped into his view, fingers skimming tantalizingly up Dean’s torso, settling to cup his chin. “Don’t ask how I learned this feels good,” he murmured. Touch brushed over Dean’s cock again and the stiffness within his dick shifted, pulled out, eased back in.

Bliss billowed outward.

“Oh, God,” Dean breathed.

He couldn’t feel so good again, so soon. He shouldn’t be  _ enjoying _ the weird tugs on his inside as the Doctor thrust into Dean’s cock again and again. He wasn’t hard. He couldn’t...he couldn’t climax this way, could he?

“You can…” The Doctor murmured. Hell, Dean was already so gone he’d said that  _ aloud _ . “And please, my name is Castiel, not God. I don’t appreciate others getting credit for my discoveries.”

The stiffness slid out once more, pressed in once more, and Dean moaned.

“Of course, Doctor.” Out again. In again. “Thank you, Castiel.”

The Doctor hummed approval and shifted from his field of view. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness and pressure, overwhelmed by the inexplicable but undeniable pleasure, struggling to keep still. Sounds - rustles, clunks - and a sense of movement in his vicinity suggested that the Doctor was doing something, but he couldn’t conceive of what, could spare no attention from keeping himself calm and open. He couldn’t have said when, but he’d slipped from afraid of what he felt, to pleased with it, to…

...obsessed might be the right word…

...as long as the Doctor didn’t stop, never stopped, God - Castiel - Dean felt  _ good _ .

“Relax…”

Rough fabric slid over his back - the Doctor moving him on the cot - but Dean didn’t care. The solid...something...continued to thrust gently in and out of his body, and it was  _ glorious _ , and…

...and a hand spread Dean’s legs apart, when had the Doctor undone his restraints, how was Dean this  _ gone _ one something so strange and so simple?

...skin and leather brushed soft and rough on Dean’s thighs as the Doctor stepped between his legs.

Something hard and blunt - Dean had a  _ damn  _ good guess what, this time - teased at his ass.

“Are you ready, soldier?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes,” Dean whispered. The Doctor’s cock pressed into him slowly, so slowly, and the stiffness eased into Dean’s cock at the same agonizing pace. Ecstasy flowed outward from the twin penetrations. “Yes.” His body ached and strained, stretched, twinges of pain swamped by pleasure. “Yes!”

The Doctor’s hips pressed hard against his ass.

The  _ thing  _ in his cock pressed hard against...something...in his body that radiated perfection and pressure.

“Yes, Castiel!”

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” the Doctor said gently, kindly. He sounded nearly as raptured as Dean felt.

The Doctor pulled out and thrust back in gently.

The pressure in his cock was constant, unrelenting, amazing.

Dean  _ shattered _ .

It was a long time before he was aware of anything but bliss and pressure and thrusts.

Dean had been wrong.

The Doctor... _ Castiel _ ...could get him to come again, and again, and again.

Maybe...maybe they’d just never bother rejoining the army.

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for today!
> 
> Wanna join in the ask games I run sometimes? Read stuff? See reblogged art? Follow me at [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
